A Proposal
by JC 619
Summary: Scott approaches Courtney, and makes a proposal to her. What will her answer be? Written for a Secret Santa project on the Total Drama Writers' Forum.


Okay then. Over at the Total Drama Writer's Forum, I took part in a Secret Santa Writer Thingy (Yes, That's what it's called). Anyway, I was given **_slendie258._ ** Well this Gift is based off one of slendie's Least Favorite Couples, and make fun of it like the equivalent of setting fire to a Fruitcake. I hope you enjoy it Slendie.

* * *

"_And so in 1984, The Judicial Branch of Canada awarded..." _read Courtney as she wrote down some notes about law in a notebook.

As she was studying, Scott was watching her. Smiling at the Tanned skin girl writing down the information.

"Okay then Scott, You can do this." said Scott as he was prepping himself up to talk to Courtney.

"Hi Courtney." said Scott as he walked towards her.

"Oh, Hi there Scott." said Courtney as she turned her head away from her Book to look at Scott.

"How long have we known eachother?" asked Scott as he smiled.

"Well If I am correct, We've known eachother since the All Star Season." stated Courtney.

"Okay then. said Scott as he composed himself again.

"Um... Courtney, I have something important to ask you." said Scott.

"Okay, What is it?" asked Courtney.

Scott then got on one knee, and pulled out a white box. Scott opened it up to reveal a Diamond Ring.

"Courtney, Will you to me the honor of being my Wife?" asked Scott.

Courtney looked at the ring for a moment as she gazed at the beautiful ring glitzen in the light, and then turned to Scott.

"No." said Courtney bluntly.

"What? Why?" asked a saddened Scott.

"First off, We are both 17 years old so unless the Courts decide to change it, We can't get married until we are the Legal age of 18." said Courtney.

"Who cares, We have a real relationship that goes over age." said Scott.

"We only had a friendship based Relation that was what only 3 Days, It wasn't even that legit!" replied Courtney.

"It was to me." said Scott sadly.

Courtney then turned her attention back to her book.

_"Awarded Mr. Walter Dorazion Ten Million Dollars after he was falsely accused in..."_ read Courtney as Scott looked abit sour at Courtney's reaction.

"Come on Courtney, Remember 3 months ago I was gonna make you something special for your Birthday?" asked Scott as he pulled the Book away from her.

"You tried to turn Britney into a Cookskin Cap, and then give it to me as a Birthday Gift!" yelled Courtney.

"I had to give her to Duncan for safe keeping." added Courtney as she calmed herself down.

"What about Last Month when I showed up at the Hospital after your friend's heart operation?" asked Scott.

"You wore your bloddied up Shirt along with a Hockey Mask, and scared him, Causing him to suffer another Heart Attack!" replied Courtney.

"So?" asked Scott.

"He almost died you moron!, Thank goodness they were able to revive him." replied Courtney as she grabbed her book back.

"I said I was sorry about that." said Scott as he shrugged his shoulders.

Courtney placed her book back on the table, and began to read once again.

_"Ten Million Dollars after he was falsely accused in the 1979 Robbery of Winnipeg's Largest Bank."_ read Courtney.

"But if you would, Could you atleast look at my Vows I wanna say at the Wedding then?" said Scott as he pulled out a piece of paper, and gave it to Courtney.

Courtney begins to read the Vows, and looks livid while reading it.

"You want me to drop out of Law School so I could have your first kid at Nineteen Years Old?!" seethed Courtney.

"Well, My Ma had me at the same age, and I turned out fine." said Scott.

"What about money, and a place to live after we married then?" questioned Courtney.

"I can get a job working on my uncle Moe's Shrimp Boat. As for housing, We can just move into my Great aunt Mona's old trailer out in the backyard of my parent's house." answered Scott.

"Isn't she dead?" asked Courtney.

"She's Catatonic actually, But that's basically the same thing, right?" answered Scott as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You could also wear my mom's old wedding dress, though you may need to gain a couple pounds to fit in it." added Scott as he then showed her a photo of the large dress.

That pretty much tore it for Courtney.

Courtney crumpled up the Paper, and then tossed it at Scott's face.

"Ow, I nearly got a paper cut on my eye." said Scott.

"Goodbye Scott, Come near me again, and I'll sue you until you have to live in Brazil to be away from me!" roared Courtney as she got up, and left.

"Great. I blew all the Money I had on this stinking ring, What else can go wrong today?" asked an annoyed Scott as he then chucked the box.

Unfortunately for Scott, The box had hit Fang in the mouth, Knocking out one of his Teeth. Fang then looks at Scott angrily.

"Oh come on!" screamed Scott as he then once again ran for his life while Fang gave chase.

* * *

And that is that. Hope you liked it Slendie, It was alittle hard to write as I had some ideas floating around, but I was able to finish. Anyway, Review and Happy Pre-Christmas, Post Hanukkah, and Pre-Kwanzaa Folks.


End file.
